The Worlf Howl
by Rinoa-Kistis
Summary: A strange woman takes Roxton under her spell. Just a short story. Review please


The Wolf Howl By Kistis  
  
"That's not fair, Finn."  
  
"You're jealous because I won again."  
  
"No, I'm not! You're accustomed to use a crossbow and I'm not."  
  
"I've already taught you, no excuses."  
  
Veronica and Finn were doing a shooting aim contest with the Finn's crossbow and she was always wining. In the middle of their arguing Roxton and Marguerite returned from they're hunt.  
  
"You're on that again?!" Roxton asked  
  
"Come on Veronica it's your turn to cook and it's almost lunch time, I'm starving!"  
  
"Yeah! Me too." agreed Finn  
  
"I cooked yesterday, why don't you cook for me Marguerite?"  
  
"NO WAY! For I rather starve all day"  
  
"Just kidding Finn" Veronica said laughing  
  
"Not funny" Marguerite said really angry  
  
...............  
  
After their meal Roxton and Marguerite went for a walk.  
  
"You have been so quiet Marguerite, it doesn't look like you at all, you haven't complained yet. Is everything okay?"  
  
"Yeah, it's just."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Sometimes I feel so alone."  
  
"Why? You've got friends here, you got me. "  
  
"Yeah you're right, but I really want to get back to London, and if it happens I'll be alone again."  
  
"No you won't I'll be there always beside you."  
  
"I really hope so. And if you met someone else?"  
  
"Marguerite, you shouldn't worry about that. You know that I've got eyes just for you and nobody else." with this words Roxton started to kiss her lips, but suddenly he heard something.  
  
"You've heard that?"  
  
"No! Why is this always happening?"  
  
"Stay here; I'll see what it is."  
  
"Don't take to much time. I'm waiting"  
  
.........................................................  
  
Roxton started to search, and when he was almost giving up he saw near a tree a beautiful woman with the longest hair he have ever saw, black and straight. She was wearing a white dress and one of her eyes was covered up with her hair. She smiled, turned around and started to walk.  
  
"Wait! Who are you?"  
  
Roxton couldn't stop following her, like if she cast a spell on him.  
  
................................................................  
  
"Why is Roxton taking so long?"  
  
Worried about Roxton, Marguerite started to look for him.  
  
..........  
  
"Vee, it's almost sun set and they haven't come back yet."  
  
"Yeah you're right, let's call Challenger and look for them."  
  
..........  
  
The woman turned to Roxton and something strange happened. She pulled her hair away for her eye, and he could see a yellow eye just like a wolf eye.  
  
"What the hell.?!"  
  
...........  
  
"Roxton? Roxton, where are you?"  
  
"Marguerite what happened?" Veronica, Finn and Challenger found Marguerite alone looking for Roxton.  
  
"We were talking when Roxton told me he heard something, then he started to look for what he listened and I didn't saw him again."  
  
"He can't be far way he will never let you alone in the middle of jungle."  
  
When Challenger finished his words they heard a roar behind them. When they turned around they saw a group of wolf men, they where big, strong and scary. They had a wolf head, a tail, big claws and man body, and they all had a great spear.  
  
"Who are these guys?" Finn asked to Veronica  
  
"I have no idea Finn I've never saw them before and I've heard nothing about theme."  
  
"I don't know you are they but they are the ugliest thing I've ever saw!" Marguerite said with a disgusted face.  
  
"I'm sure there's some logical explanation to all of this." Challenger immediately stated  
  
"Challenger you never learn, do you?" Marguerite said  
  
They started to fight but the wolf men were more and stronger and took them away.  
  
..........  
  
After a big walk they lead to a big castle, inside were lots of wolf men warriors.  
  
"This place is huge and I've don't remember to see this before." Veronica said amazed.  
  
When they were inside Marguerite saw Roxton with the woman he found approaching. Marguerite released herself from the wolf man that was holding her and started to run to Roxton.  
  
"Roxton where have you been I was so preoccupied with you." Said Marguerite hugging him, but Roxton kept way from her.  
  
"Who are you woman? Get out of my way."  
  
"Roxton?! What happen to you? Don't leave me, I love you." Marguerite hold Roxton shirt and started to cry.  
  
"I've already told you to get out of my way." Roxton snapped her face and she felt in the ground crying.  
  
"Lupus take them to the dungeons, I'll see what to do with them later." said the woman next to Roxton.  
  
"Yes my queen." said Lupus the captain.  
  
.............  
  
Later in the dungeons they were all sited down and Marguerite was alone in a corner crying.  
  
"Come on Marguerite I'm sure that everything is going to back to normal." Said Challenger, but he get no answer he just heard Marguerite snobs.  
  
"Those guys make me creeps!" Finn said "They are so disgusting, all those teeth and they are always slobbering. Yak!"  
  
"Now I remember!"  
  
"Remember what Veronica?" asked Challenger  
  
"A Zanga story. Those guys are the wolf people; they appear in each thousand years in this place. I think that the woman we saw was the wolf people queen she is very powerful. She got the power of controls who she wants through the strange eye she got behind her hair the only way of not be controlled by her is don't look to her left eye."  
  
"That's why Roxton get mad." Finn said  
  
"Yes you're right. She fooled him with her beauty. But if we don't save Roxton until tomorrow sunset he's lost forever."  
  
"WHAT? Why?" Marguerite asked worried with what could happen to him  
  
"Because they are here for two days for catch a man and take him with them."  
  
"What are they going to do with Roxton?" asked Marguerite "And why they always take a man?"  
  
"I don't know what they are going to do with Roxton Marguerite, the only thing I know is if we don't save Roxton he disappear forever."  
  
"So, what are they going to do with us?" Marguerite asked  
  
"Their lunch most probably!" Finn said sarcastically  
  
............  
  
Outside the railing the wolf men warrior started to talk each other in a strange language.  
  
"Marguerite, being you the one that knows more about languages, what are they talking about?"  
  
"Sorry Finn! I don't talk dog language."  
  
"Marguerite they are wolfs."  
  
"It's the same thing."  
  
One of the wolf men opened the door and pulled Marguerite.  
  
"Hey! Watch out, it hurts."  
  
...............  
  
Marguerite had been taken to a room, inside that was a beautiful and big bed with silk sheets. Suddenly the door opened and the woman that Marguerite saw with Roxton before was entering in the room.  
  
"I could impossibly nodded that you are in love for that man I've get this morning, aren't you?" asked the woman  
  
"Who are you? What have you done with Roxton?"  
  
"My name is Calym I am the wolf queen and Roxton if that's his name will be my servant and husband for the next thousand years."  
  
"I'm sorry but that's impossible Roxton won't live that longer."  
  
"Under my powers he will live all that time always young and when that time ends he will die because my powers don't last more and then I'll come again to get another man."  
  
"Why you brought me hear?"  
  
"Well, I'm sore that you want your Roxton back, so I've got an offer to you."  
  
"What offer?"  
  
"Tomorrow morning you fight with me. If you win you can get back to your old way of life with your man and your stupid friends, but if I win Roxton is mine and your friends will be my warriors' diner commemoration. And it's a fight to dead. Until tomorrow you can stay in this room."  
  
"Ok I'll take the offer, and why are you offering me this room?"  
  
"Because I want you to spend your last night of life comfortably, I'm shore that I'm going to win I'm offering you this because I need a bit of exercising." And Calym left the room laughing.  
  
.................  
  
"What they have done to Marguerite?" Veronica asked  
  
"I don't know but I hope she's okay." Said Challenger  
  
"Me too, I'm already missing her." Veronica said sadly  
  
..................  
  
In the next morning Marguerite had been taken to the arena where Calym was waiting her. Around the arena was a big grandstand where hundreds of wolf men were waiting for the battle. Roxton was in the first rank detailed from everybody else. When Marguerite got next to her, Lupus brought two identical swords.  
  
"You can choose first." Calym said to Marguerite  
  
After Marguerite and Calym choose their weapons, they got one in front the other, but something strange started to happen. Calym hair was flying and she started to become in a wolf woman.  
  
"Its time to you see my power." said Calym that started to run in Marguerite direction.  
  
Seeing this Marguerite stepped aside and started to run.  
  
"Come back you coward, you cannot run away from me you are going to die."  
  
After this words Marguerite and Calym started to fight with their swords, but Calym was stronger and soon Marguerite was in the ground with a sword leaned against her neck.  
  
"Now you are going to die."  
  
"I don't think so." Marguerite caught a hand full of sand and throws it to Calym's eyes.  
  
"HA! My eyes!"  
  
To take the advantage of the opportunity Marguerite got her sword and pierced it in Calym's belly.  
  
Suddenly everything started to disappear and rapidly they were all together in the middle of jungle.  
  
"Where am I? What are you all doing here?" Roxton asked confused  
  
"Roxton you're back to normal." Marguerite run to Roxton arms and kissed him passionately.  
  
"I wasn't normal before?" asked Roxton puzzled  
  
"What's going on here first we are prisoners and suddenly we are in the middle of the jungle? Does anyone mind to explain me what's going on?" asked Finn  
  
"Let's get back to the treehouse and I explain it all." Said Marguerite  
  
.............  
  
When they get to the tree house Marguerite told them the all story.  
  
". and that's what happened."  
  
"You had been really brave Marguerite, I can't believe that you killed her." said Challenger "I'm proud of you."  
  
"Yeah that was really cool Marguerite."  
  
"I agree Finn; I think that we're all happy for you Marguerite." Veronica said with a smile in her face.  
  
.................  
  
Later in balcony Marguerite was talking with Roxton about what happen in that day.  
  
"I'm really sorry about that snap. How can I reward you?"  
  
"First we've got to tell me that I'm the most beautiful woman in the world and that you love me and then I want a kiss of apology."  
  
"You deserve that and much more." And Roxton kissed her.  
  
THE END 


End file.
